Laser tripods (e.g., devices having a tripod base for supporting a laser) are known in the art. Used in many applications throughout a broad range of industries, laser tripods are ubiquitous, yet externally useful. A recent advance in the field, however, is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 60/516,704, filed Nov. 3, 2004, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The '704 patent application discloses a laser tripod having a laser head removable from a tripod base. Moreover, the tripod base has two configurations. In a first configuration, the legs of the tripod extend outwards to form a sturdy base. In the second configuration, the tripod legs fold to encapsulate the laser head portion of the laser tripod, thereby protecting the components located therein.
The added flexibility of the detachable head portion and the collapsible legs provides this laser tripod with a greater degree of flexibility, both in how and where the laser tripod is used and in how and where the laser tripod may be safely transported.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a means of conveniently transporting the laser tripod while allowing the laser head portion to be used in various configurations.